1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kinetic energy vehicle and more particularly pertains to utilizing wind to counter rotate turbines in a vehicle when moving for powering the vehicle in a safe, energy efficient, economical and ecological manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of kinetic energy vehicles of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, kinetic energy vehicles of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of efficiently powering vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a kinetic energy vehicle that allows for utilizing wind to counter rotate turbines in a vehicle when moving for powering the vehicle in a safe, energy efficient, economical and ecological manner.
In this respect, the kinetic energy vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing wind to counter rotate turbines in a vehicle when moving for powering the vehicle in a safe, energy efficient, economical and ecological manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved kinetic energy vehicle which can be used for utilizing wind to counter rotate turbines in a vehicle when moving for powering the vehicle in a safe, energy efficient, economical and ecological manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.